


Choose Your Fate

by MysticRose1992



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRose1992/pseuds/MysticRose1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira has finally killed the Great Detective L, so why can't he kill the voice in the back of his mind that is Raito. When Ryuk gives them the opportunity bring the detective back, but with serious consequences, will Kira let Raito talk him into taking it? And if so, what will he do to the detective, or will Raito's love for L over power Kira's own power? How will the world react when Kira and Raito suddenly become two separate beings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Eraser

**Chapter One- The Eraser**

It had finally happened. Kira had finally been able to take out the Great Detective L, the one obstacle in his way to being God. But now that L was dead, there was no one who could stop him. Well, no one but himself that is. The old him that is. The one that was known as Raito Yagami instead of Kira.

Ever since Kira had Rem kill L everything had changed. The HQ had become even more quiet than it had ever been. Allowing the annoying voice of Raito to be come louder than Kira wanted it to be, making it harder to simply ignore him.

Kira glared down at his thumb that had just been on his bottom lip, just like L used to do when he was alive. Why had his body placed it there? Was this his body's way of telling him that he was subconsciously guilty of killing L? No, there was no way that Kira, the God of this new world was guilty. This had to be the work of Raito.

Raito was turning out to be a problem for Kira, had always been. But he had gotten worse after they had meet that damn detective. Raito had always fought against him and his justice, but he had always been easy to shove into a cage at the back of their mind. But when L came into the picture it kept getting harder, and harder to push Raito into the cage until it had become nearly impossible. Kira had hopped that with the death of the detective that Raito would calm down and once again become easier to control. But L's death seemed to do the opposite.

Kira sighed and leaned back in his chair stretching as to not draw any negative attention to himself. He needed to figure out what it was about this detective that had caused Raito to become so defiant. He also needed to find away to get Raito back under control or better yet gone.

Kira felt himself stand up and began to walk over to the spot that used to belong to L. No one had even dared to pack up his stuff, afraid that doing so would confirm that the Detective really was never coming back. Once there he felt himself gently run his hand along the chair. Kira knew that Raito was in control of the body, he knew that he should probably take control back over before Raito did something that alerted the others. But he was curious as to what Raito was doing.

Raito made them sit down in the chair, he carefully toed out of their shoes. Kira was well aware that Matsuda and the other task force members were watching him with curious eyes. Annoyed with the attention, Kira began to try and take control back, but Raito was refusing to give it up. By now Raito had managed to get their shoes off and had pulled their feet to rest on the cushion of the chair with their knees against their chest. Kira snarled at the fact that Raito was making them mimic the way L used to sit.

Raito made them sit like that for a few minutes before a white envelope with Raito's name on it caught his attention. Raito made them shift so that he could grab the envelope. When the envelope was in their hand, Kira was made to watch as Raito lovingly ran his fingers over the envelope, making Kira want to vomit.

 _**Just open the damn thing!** _ He growled out to Raito. He felt Raito glare at him and couldn't help smirking at the innocent boy. Raito turned the envelope over while grabbing L's old letter opener before gently opening the letter. Raito hesitated before pulling out the letter that was in the envelope.

_'Raito-kun,_

_As you are reading this then it means that Kira was able to win the fight and kill me. I do not blame you Raito, I blame Kira. When I first picked up this case and began to investigate it, I had always suspected that you were Kira. When I met you and got to know more about you, I began to watch you closely and I noticed something. You are not actually Kira, you only housed him. How you acquired Kira is still a mystery to me, a mystery that will, sadly, remain as such._

_I had hoped that my presents around you would help you control Kira, though I admit that it may have been my feelings for you that fueled this hope. But seeing as you are reading this, then I am to rightly assume that my hope was futile._

_Raito, I want you to know that, not counting Watari who was more of a father figure, you were my very first friend. It pains me that you, my friend, were constantly fighting with yourself. That you were constantly at war with yourself and that there was nothing that I could do to help you. I also wish that it hadn't taking Kira taking over your body and forcing you to kill for us to have met. I believe that had we met under different circumstances, and I do believe that we would have eventually crossed paths with out the help of Kira, we would have been very happy together._

_In the time that I was able to spend with you as you and not Kira, allowed me to fall in love with you, Raito. And I know that you know that what Kira is doing is wrong, I know that you were trying your hardest to fight and win against Kira. And though I wish I could be there to help you fight, I know that you are strong enough to win._

_I wish I could hold you in my arms, even just once before I go. But I fear that I will never get to know how your body would feel pressed up against mine. I will never get to know how your lips would feel against mine, would they feel as soft as they look? I know I will never get to know how your skin would taste against my tongue._

_As I sit here writing this, I can see you, Raito, fading from your eyes as Kira is starting to take control again. I can see the slight changes in your body as he takes control. I hear the subtle changes in your voice. And I can hear the bells. And though I wish they were our wedding bells, I know that they are my funeral bells. And this means that my time with you has come to a close._

_Just know, my dear Raito, that no matter what happens next, I will never blame you. You are not to blame my love. I know you fought hard to protect me. Just know that even though I will die by Kira's hands, you, my dear, sweet, innocent Raito, will always have my heart. And though you may not be able to see me, to hear me, or to feel me, I will always be with you._

_Good bye my love, my Raito._

_~L'_

By the end of the letter, Kira was fuming. How dare that insolent detective believe that Raito would be able to be strong enough to beat him. He sneered at Raito who had curled up even more and was crying as he made them run his fingers over the letter. Kira glared at Raito. Raito was weak, he let his feeling rule over him, so why was it getting harder to force the boy to do what Kira wanted him to do?

“Raito?” Matsuda asked softly causing Raito to make them look at him. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” Raito said as he whipped his eyes, trying to dry his tears but they just kept coming. Raito felt as if it was his fault that L, the person he loved, was dead. If only he had been able to fight harder, if only he had be able to defeat Kira, then L would still be here with him. He would still be able to watch him work while eating his sweets. He would be able to curl up next to L as he worked and be lured to sleep by the sound of him typing away at night. And though he knew that L did not blame him for his death he still felt as though it was his fault. “I just miss him.” Raito said looking back at the letter in his hand. “He was my best friend, the one person who I could truly connect with.” Raito felt Kira force his way into control. Raito tried as hard as he could to get control back, but all he managed to do was cause them to wince.

“I'm sorry,” Raito heard Kira say, “But I need some time alone.” Raito could do nothing but pound on Kira as hard as he could as the murderer uncurled their body and walk out of the room with Ryuk following them.

“Aw, is little Kira feeling guilty about killing the big, bad detective?” Ryuk asked once they were safely away from the others. Kira spun their body around to glare at Ryuk and tried to push Raito to the back of their mind, but Raito wouldn't let him. He wouldn't let the killer of his love get away with what he did. Raito wouldn't stop fighting Kira for every minute of the rest of their life, he would fight! He would never stop fighting!

“I am not guilty. With that detective out of my life I can be God! It is this insolent boy that is guilty!” Kira hissed out.

“There is a way to bring L back.” Ryuk said. This caused Raito to suddenly find the power to take control from Kira.

“How?” Raito asked before Kira took control back. The two of them watched as Ryuk pulled out a small white eraser with a light blue symbol that looked like a wing.

“With this. But it will only work if the person has been dead less than a week.” Ryuk said and smirked at the war that began between Raito and Kira.

“What are the consequences?” Kira asked knowing that there had to be a catch.

“I cannot tell you that, but what I can tell you is that it has nothing to do with your lifespan.” Ryuk said with a laugh. He held out the eraser and watched with glee as Raito fought Kira for control. Slowly, Raito was able to raise their hand and take the eraser from Ryuk's hand. He would use this eraser to bring back both Watari and L seeing as both of their deaths fell within the week limit. He just hoped that Watari's body hadn't been buried yet.

Raito, fighting to keep control, walked back into the living room that had been turned into a base and noticed that everyone was packing up to leave.

“Raito, are you going to come back home tonight?” His father asked him. For the past couple nights, Raito had stayed in the room that L and him had shared.

“I think I'm going to stay here.” Raito said and his father nodded. Raito looked at the eraser in his hand and knew that this would be his one only chance. “Father, do you know what happened to Watari's body?” Raito asked softly and his father stopped to look at him as he thought.

“I believe that L ordered to keep Watari's body down in cellar, where he also order us to keep his body should he befall the same fate as Watari. I believe he wished for both of their bodies to be buried at the same time.” His father said, “Why?”

“Though I didn't know Watari as long as Ryuzaki knew him, I still began to see him as a grandfather.” Raito said softly as he began to play with the eraser in his hand. “Do you think it will be alright if I paid my respects to the both of them tonight, before the funeral tomorrow?” Raito asked looking up at his father to see him staring curiously at the eraser.

“I don't see the harm in that. Do any of you?” His father asked turning to look at the other members of the team.

“Why do you want to pay your respect now, why not when we brought them in?” Aizawa asked suspiciously as he was also looking at the eraser in Raito's hand. When he noticed where Aizawa was looking, Raito instinctively closed his hand around the eraser to hide it from view. This was the only thing that could bring his love back, no way was he going to let anyone take it from him.

“Obviously when we first brought them here, Raito-kun, along with all of us, did not want to accept the fact that they were gone and never coming back.” Matsuda said and Raito nodded, fighting off Kira for control, no way was he letting Kira have control when there was finally a way to bring L back.

“Yes, Matsuda is correct. But the letter that Ryuzaki left me helped me come to terms with the fact that not only is Watari, a person that I have recently come to see as a grandfather, gone, but so is my best friend.” Raito said tightening his grip on the eraser.

“Come, I'll show the way and what the code is.” His father said and lead him to the cellars. After his father showed him the code Raito was left alone with the bodies of Watari and L. Raito stood, hesitating a little as he fought Kira for control. Once he was sure that he had full control, Raito made his way to L.

L had been placed in a beautiful mahogany coffin with the lid up. Raito looked over at Watari and noticed that he was also in a beautiful mahogany coffin with the lid up. When Raito got to L he carefully reached his hand out and brushed his hand through L's hair, surprised at how soft it was. Looking at L, it was hard for Raito to picture him as dead. To Raito it just looked as if L was sleeping peacefully.

“I've found a way to bring you and Watari back to life.” Raito said before holding out the erase, as if to show him, “You see this, this is what will bring you back. But not just you, I can bring back Watari too.” Raito told L's body as tears once again filled his eyes. “And I'm so sorry for allow Kira to kill you and all of those people. I know you said that you don't blame me, but I blame myself. And I'm going to try my hardest to never let Kira gain control ever again.”

 _**When you bring this fucker back to life, I will make sure that he will wish that he was still dead!** _ Kira growled at him but Raito pushed him away.

“Stay right here, I'm going to go get the Death Note and erase yours and Watari's names. And then when you are back, I'm going to tell you everything.” Raito said then ran out of the room. He ran up to his and L's room, he quickly found the book where Rem had left it for him before running back down to L. Panting he showed the book to L, “This, L, is the Death Note. When I use this,” He showed L the eraser again, “to erase yours and Watari's name from the Death Note and you.” Raito sat the notebook on the rim of L's coffin and opened it to the page that had L's and Watari's name. “If I could I would erase every name in this book, but this eraser only works on people who have been dead for a week. Or that is what Ryuk says, oh, Ryuk is the Shinigami that owns this Death Note.” Raito said as he erased Watari's name.

“You do realize you are talking to a dead guy as if he were alive.” Ryuk said from behind him.

“He's not gonna be dead for very much longer.” Raito said as he began to erase L's name. He winced when Kira kicked him in the back when he began to fight for control. Raito finished erasing L's name before he crumbled to the ground in pain as him and Kira started to fight over control.


	2. Alive

**Chapter Two- Alive**

Raito didn't know how long him and Kira had been fighting for control before Kira suddenly froze and slowly disappeared. Raito sighed and opened his eyes to find himself looking into the worried yet guarded onyx eyes of L. Raito smiled and moved to get up to pull L into a hug, but was stopped by L pushing him back down. It was then that Raito noticed that he was not lying on the cold, hard floor of the cellars, but on his and L's warm, soft bed.

“L.” Raito whispered, afraid that this was all just a dream and that if he spoke too loud then he would wake up to find that Ryuk had just been messing with him and that L was still lying in that mahogany coffin, dead.

“Raito-kun, what happened? I remember having a heart attack caused by Kira, and then the next thing I know I'm waking up in a coffin.” L said. At that Raito burst into tears and hugged himself.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry L. I hadn't been strong enough to stop him. Kira had Rem kill you with his Death Note, and I was powerless to stop him. But, but I was able to bring not only you back but also Watari! All I had to do was use the eraser that Ryuk gave me and erase your names.” Raito told him confusing L.

L watched Raito with guarded eyes. He wanted so badly to sit and pull Raito into a loving embrace and never let him go, but he had to make sure that it was Raito that was in control and not Kira. As he watched Raito, he noticed that the tears that were falling from his eyes were real and not fake tears caused by Kira trying to trick him. Raito was really in control and was blaming himself of everything. L balled his fist up as he watched Raito tighten his arms that he had encircled around his chest. This was prof enough that Raito was fully in control.

“Raito-kun, calm down.” L told him gently, sitting down on the bed and gently pulled the crying teen into his arms. “I left you a letter, did you read it?” L asked and felt Raito nod. “Then you know that I do not blame you for anything, I blame Kira.”

“But-” Raito started and was stopped by L placing a finger in his lips.

“You said something about a Death Note, I am to assume that that notebook,” L said pointing to the Death Note that was sitting open on L's side of the bed, “is this Death Note.”

“Yes.” Raito said quickly looking away from the notebook, he did not want to see the object that Kira made him use to kill so many people. And even though he couldn't feel Kira anymore, he was afraid that the Death Note would bring Kira back.

“I read the rules to the Death Note, am I to correctly assume that this was the source of Kira's power.”

“Yes.” Raito said quietly.

“Tell me how you came to possess such a cursed thing?” L asked. Raito looked up at L and saw the loving look that L was giving him and knew that L would accept him. Raito took a deep breath and told him everything. About how he found the book, how as soon as he touched the book he fell into a type of trance that he could not seem to be able to brake free until he had first met the detective. He told L about Ryuk and how the Death Note belonged to him, about Rem and how she and Misa came together. About how Kira had Rem kill L and what Kira had planned to do to L once Raito had brought him back to life.

“I'm so sorry L, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight Kira. I'm sorry that it took you dying to finally find the strength to fight him.” Raito said crying once more as he buried his face into L's chest.

“Raito, look at me.” L said and Raito looked at him in shock that L had left off the '-kun'. “I know that you know that what Kira made you do was a serious crime, and I know that you understand that that was murder. Even if it was just criminals that Kira made you kill, it was still wrong. For a crime like what Kira made you do would normally give you the death sentence. But I am going to make an exception for you because I can see in your eyes that Kira is no longer in control, and because of my feeling for you. But, I cannot let you go scott free, you will be punished.” Raito looked down, waiting to hear that he would be given a 5 to 10 jail sentence, L gently made Raito look at him, “And as your punishment you will be working under me so that I can keep a close eye on you to make sure that Kira never takes control again. But, do not expect to be given the freedom I gave you with the Kira case right off the bat, you will have to work for that freedom.”

Raito smiled and threw his arms around L's neck and hugged him tightly, and basically crawled onto L's lap to get as close to the older man as he could. “Thank you.” Raito whispered, “I'll make sure to keep fighting Kira, to make sure he never take control again. I'm a little worried that Kira is up to something though.”

“And why is that?” L asked.

“I cannot feel him anymore. Normally no mater if I am in control or not, I can always feel him.” Raito said and L's eyes narrowed at the thought that Kira was planning something that could hurt his Raito. L looked back at Raito when he felt the teen shift nervously in his lap.

“What is it, Raito-kun.” L asked.

“I was wondering if I may-” Raito trailed off mumbling something that L couldn't quite hear.

“If you may what?” L asked.

“Kiss you.” Raito whispered looked down while blushing. L blushed and smiled a small smile at the adorable sight that Raito was making. He tilted Raito's head up and gently brushed his lips against Raito's. L was about to dive in to give Raito a proper kiss when the bedroom door opened and Watari walked in with a tray of food and some sweets for L.

“Ah, Raito, it is good to see you finally awake.” Watari said with a soft grandfatherly smile, correctly assuming that it was Raito that was in control instead of Kira if L was allowing the teen to sit in his lap.

“Watari!” Raito cried and carefully climbed off L to race over to the elder man and threw his arms around the man in a hug. “I'm so happy that you're alive! I was so scared that I would be too late to save you, that you had been dead too long for the eraser to work.” Raito cried. Watari was confused and looked at L for any clues, but all he got was a small smile. “I'm going to confess.” Raito said as he pulled away from Watari.

“Raito-kun?” L asked.

“Tomorrow, I'm going to end the case and confess to everyone.” Raito said nervously, it wasn't the confession that he would be doing tomorrow that was making him nervous, it was everyone's reactions. He was scared that he would be taken from L before they could truly be together. L got up from the bed and made his way over to Raito, he gently wrapped his arms around Raito's waist.

“You should sleep, you have a big day tomorrow.” L said as he lead Raito to their bed as Watari silently bowed and left the room to retrieve anything that his young master would need to prepare for tomorrow.

“Will you stay with me?” Raito asked as he climbed into the bed.

“Don't I always?” L said climbing into the bed beside Raito. He pulled Raito to his chest and allowed Raito to use his chest as a pillow.

**\\\'~'//**

L watched as Raito's eyes slowly fluttered open, he smiled a small smile as he ran his fingers through Raito's soft caramel hair. All night last night, L stayed up thinking about how to protect his Raito from not only Kira but also the investigation team that he knew would react badly to the news. But L, the three Greatest Detectives, could not figure out how to protect him from Kira.

L's attention was pulled back to Raito who sighed happily and nuzzled deeper into L. “Good morning Raito-kun.” L said kissing Raito's forehead causing Raito to blush.

“Good morning, Ryuzaki.” Raito said as the door opened allowing Watari to enter with a trolley of food. He smiled a grandfatherly smile to Raito and L as he handed them their food; eggs, hash-browns, and toast for Raito, and donuts, chocolate covered banana's and strawberries, and cookies for L.

“Thank you.” Raito said and dug into his food, he hadn't had an appetite after L and Watari were killed by Kira.

“The others shall be arriving soon. What is your plan to reveal that we are alive?” Watari asked L who was chowing down on his cookies, who knew that dying and being brought to life would make you so hungry.

“I believe that the best way to go about this would be for us to go down with Raito-kun and allow everyone to see us.” L said getting up from the bed and held out his hand to Raito, “Come Raito-kun, it is time for us to get ready.” Raito took L's hand and the two of them walked over to the wardrobe and quickly changed. Raito couldn't helping sneaking a few peeks at L, and blushed every time that L caught him looking which caused L to smirk.

After they were dressed L lead Raito towards the door to head downstairs, but was stopped when he felt Raito stop walking. L turned to look at Raito to see that he was nervous, L gently tugged Raito into his arms. “It's going to be fine. Whatever happens, I'll be right there by your side.” L told Raito before he kissed Raito lovingly, “I won't let anything happen to you.”

“I know.” Raito said, “We should go, if we don't go now, I'll never be able to get the courage to leave.” Raito said shocking Watari and L at how vulnerable Raito was. L nodded before he once again started to lead Raito out the door and downstairs to the investigation team that had just entered.

“Raito, how are you feeling? I know today is going to be hard -” Raito's father started when he heard them coming down the stairs but froze mid sentence when he saw Watari and L with him. The whole investigation team stood there staring at them in shock and speechless.

“But, how? You're dead?” Matsuda asked in shock.

“I am sure that you have many questions, but before we get to any explanations, Raito-kun has something to get off his chest.” L said and everyone looked at Raito, curious as to what it was he wanted to say.

“I have a confession to make.” Raito started before he stopped to take a deep, calming breath. “I'm Kira.”

 


End file.
